The Past Returns
by AJ Wargo
Summary: Eight dangerous villains break out of Taurtaurus. It's up to a slew of heroes to stop them and send them back. (Collaboration with megagirlZX.)
1. Prolouge 1: Villains Escape

Deep within Taurtaurus, a pony with a black coat and white, soulless eyes was wandering around.

The underground cave seems quite barren and cold but it doesn't hide the fact that the cave was the home to many dangerous creatures who tried to take over the surface world.

Cerberus didn't seem so hard to get past. And now, I shall free all of the inmates in this accursed jail," the pony, known as Spellweaver, said.

He started by destroying the cell bars of a certain centaur creature - Tirek.

Thank you for freeing me... I will see to it that the ponies will suffer," Tirek snarled as he left Taurtaurus.

Next he moved to a second cell. In it was a humanoid cat woman with red hair. She wore a red dress with purple trimmings.

"Please, free me, too. Then those ponies will know true torment," the cat woman requested.

"With pleasure, Katrina," Spellweaver uttered as he destroyed the cell bars.

As Katrina fled to the surface, Spellweaver then moved to a cell containing three witches.

The first wore a purple cloak and had a necklace shaped like a crescent. Her name was Hydia.

The second was a taller witch wearing overalls with red hair and with a bow in her hair. Her name was Draggle.

The third was a shorter witch with a red dress and black hair, with a pot on her head. Her name was Reeka.

"I still can't believe you two morons just let us get caught like that!" Hydia shouted.

"But that dog is really mean!" Reeka retorted.

"And he didn't seem to be affected by our magic!" Draggle added.

"Will you three stop arguing? I'm here to free you," Spellweaver said, breaking the bars of the cell and freeing them.

"Those ponies will see our power on full display! Come on, you two nitwits! Let's get to the surface!" Hydia shouted as they headed to the surface.

In another cell, a huge red octopus with some grey barnacles on his head lay moping in a corner. This was Squirk.

Also in the cell, a purple lobster with yellow eyes and big white eyelashes attempted to calm Squirk down. His name was Crank.

"Calm down, we got as further than we did last time we tried to escape," Crank uttered, patting Squirk on one of his tentacles.

"Shut up, Crank! I'm just really mad that we never seem to escape!" Squirk cried out in anger.

"Actually, you are going to escape- and right now, as a matter of fact," Spellweaver said, destroying the cell bars.

"Hey, thanks! I'll remember you once the Sea Ponies aren't in control of their home anymore!" Squirk shouted as he and Crank fled.

In a fifth cell, an oversized stony bulldog with several lines of energy on him lay weeping. His name was Crunch.

"My Diamond Dog buddies must be getting so lonely without me... Mining up in the mountains on their own..." Crunch cried.

"Well, Crunch, why don't you join them?" Spellweaver muttered as he broke open the cell bars.

Crunch rushed out of the cell, looking happy. He cried out, "Surface world, here I come!"

In a sixth cell, a being made out of clouds with stormy clouds for arms lay in a cell, looking very hungry. He was called Arabus.

Alongside him was a zebra wearing a pair of glasses and a fine shirt. He was known as Zeb.

"Arabus, Arabus, chill, my good man! I'm fairly certain I've got a new plan!" Zeb rapped.

"Forget your plans, Zeb! We'll be stuck down here forever! And that means no shadows to eat!" Arabus cried out in sorrow.

"No, you won't. You'll be free now. Go and eat all the shadows you can eat," Spellweaver exclaimed as he broke the cell bars again.

Arabus flew out of the cell, carrying Zeb in his arm, shouting, "I'm gonna eat so many shadows that everyone will be sad!"

In a seventh cell, a mighty deep blue ram wearing a black cape stood, looking down at his hooves. He also had a bell around his neck and a tuft of white hair on his chin. His name was Grogar.

Also in his cell was a donkey wearing a jester's hat and a hood over his head. He was named Bray.

"Boss, there's got to be a way out of here. I just know it," Bray bleated.

"I didn't ask for your opinions, Bray. But I know we can escape," Grogar replied.

"Oh, don't worry, you two. Now go and bring Tambelon back into this plane of existence," Spellweaver muttered as he shattered the cell bars.

Grogar stomped out of the cell and uttered, "Freedom! The return of Tambelon is nigh!"

He then headed for the surface with Bray in tow.

Last but not least in one last cell was a being made of earth with lava flowing through his body, acting as his arms and legs. His name was Lavan.

"How can I be the strongest if those accursed princesses are in the way? How?" Lavan cried out.

"You can be the strongest if you work together with the other villains, Lavan. Let Equestria know your name as the strongest there is!" Spellweaver uttered as the bars were shattered one last time.

Lavan poured out into the outside world, shouting, "Look out, Equestria! I'm coming for you!"

Knowing he would be caught, Spellweaver remained in Taurtaurus, his fate sealed.

He cackles menacingly as Cerberus rushes in to see that the inmates were long gone and captures Spellweaver for his crime against ponykind.

Before long, the villains had all gathered in a remote part of Equestria.

"I know just the place to make a base..." Grogar uttered, and with that a kingdom appeared from smoke high above.

"This is Tambelon, the city over which I rule. I made sure to remove the bell that caused my downfall last time... Now the ponies have no chance of defeating me." Grogar replied.

Everyone entered and proceeded to look over a map of Equestria.

"Heh, heh... What do you say we take it over? Every last city!" Squirk uttered.

"Sounds like a plan! I also heard that some stupid hybrid creature turned my Smooze into a green friend of his. What say you I remind Equestria that I very nearly succeeded in Smoozing the land?" Hydia replied. 

"Of course. I've got a bone to pick with the creature in question myself," Tirek replied.

And so, the villains began launching their assault upon Equestria.

Grogar had strengthened them with enhanced durability, thereby preventing any pony from defeating them in combat.

The creatures seized Canterlot in moments, with Grogar himself fighting Celestia and Luna.

"You two can't stop me! The Flutter Ponies couldn't, so you can't!" Grogar cried out in anger.

He soon defeated them, allowing Tirek to take their magic.

"Yes! I feel my power slowly returning... They'll never win!" Tirek shouted.

He soon imprisoned them in the dungeon.

Before long, the villains captured all of the Mane 6 and their closest allies.

Tirek took the magic of all of them, as well as Trixie and Starlight Glimmer.

"Hahahahaha! This is great! Not a single soul can stop me now! No one!" Tirek roared.

And soon enough, the villains overthrew the Crystal Empire, with Tirek taking the magic of Cadence and Shining Armor.

"The magic of all four Alicorns plus even more magic... Could anyone dare to stop me now? ANYONE!?" Tirek shouted.

And thus, Equestria fell into its darkest time yet, with the villains ruling virtually all of the planet.

But what they had failed to account for was a group of nine ponies who would begin their downfall...


	2. Prolouge 2: Meet the Elements Of Power

One month into the reign of the villains, havoc was being caused everywhere in Equestria...

In one area, Lavan's servants had burned down a forest - not the Everfree Forest, but a smaller one.

"Good work, boys! Now they'll lose their precious air!" Lavan shouted.

When they had left, a unicorn appeared among the ruins of the forest with a slight grin.

The unicorn had a forest green coat with a leaf green tail and mane.

He was Woodsong, Master of Life.

"I bet he'll be shocked once he finds this forest back," he said as he tapped the ground with his horn, restoring the forest back to normal.

In a graveyard, a necromancer pony was resurrecting several ponies to serve as his underlings.

The necromancer exclaimed, "I command you to from your grave!"

Soon several skeletons of the ponies had risen from the tombs.

"Hehehe... Nothing can stop me now," the necromancer uttered.

"You know... you should know better than to say that," a voice came.

The necromancer turned and saw a grey unicorn with a light grey tail and matching mane standing atop a mausoleum.

"Who are you?" The necromancer uttered.

"I am Spinesnap, Master of Undeath!" The unicorn proclaimed.

He leaped down from the mausoleum and landed perfectly, before kicking the necromancer square in the head.

As the necromancer fell, he dropped an amulet. Spinesnap took it up and commanded, "Return to your grave!"

The skeletons then returned to their tombs, as they were compelled by the amulet.

When the last has returned, Spinesnap placed the amulet on the ground and stomped on it, shattering it.

"No! My plans of domination have been ruined!" The necromancer cried out.

"I'll take you back to our base," Spinesnap said as he cuffed the necromancer.

In a chasm in Griffonstone, a griffon named Geri laid with his wing pinned down by a rock.

"Arrrgh... How can I ever get out of this?" he cried.

"Don't worry, I'm going to help!"

A voice called out, and a cyan unicorn with a light blue mane and tail descended on air currents.

"What's your name, girl?" Geri asked.

"My name is Skysoar, Master of Air," Skysoar replied as she summoned a gust of wind which blew the rock off his wing.

"Could you help me out of the chasm?" Geri requested.

"Sure. Here, I'll even give you some treasure!" Skysoar replied in glee and passed him a bronze goblet.

Geri smiled as he held the goblet in his mouth and Skysoar used wind currents to lift him up and out of the chasm.

"I won't forget this!" Geri shouted as he headed back to the nearest down to get his wing healed.

Meanwhile, the witches were preparing to launch a mudslide on a town in Equestria.

"Do we have to do this, mama? We've already enslaved all of the ponies!" Draggle asked Hydia.

"Don't call me mama! And yes, we have to! The ponies should be buried under mud!" Hydia growled.

She proceeded to summon heaps of mud upon a nearby cliff, and it slowly began moving to the town.

A older unicorn with a brown coat and a light brown mane and tail looked at the mudslide.

"I suppose I, Stonekeeper, Master of Earth, must help again," The unicorn uttered.

Stonekeeper used his powers to raise the earth and divert the mudslide over to the side of the town where it could do no damage.

Hydia looked shocked and asked, "What happened? Why'd the stones just raise up?"

"I don't know, but we'd better get out of here before we're caught." Reeka advised.

The witches promptly fled before anyone could find them.

In another area, Katrina had set a hotel on fire.

"Hahahaha! I wonder how the ponies look when their bodies are on fire!" Katrina roared.

When she had left, a pair of unicorns arrived at the burning hotel.

One of them was deep blue with a dark blue mane and tail.

This was Waterdream, Master of Water.

The other was dark red with a light red mane and tail.

He was Emberglow, Master of Fire.

"Okay, Emberglow. You go into the hotel and rescue any ponies trapped in there and I'll put the fire out." Waterdream suggested.

"That sounds like a plan to me!" Emberglow replied.

Emberglow rushed into the building and began evacuating ponies left and right.

"Don't worry, I'm immune to the effects of fire! Now get to the exit, quickly!" Emberglow ordered.

He then found an elevator that was stuck on the bottom floor.

"Oh no... I can't open this!" Emberglow shouted.

"Don't worry, mate! I'll help out!"

A voice replied, and an orange unicorn with a light orange mane and tail arrived, however, he had an interesting thing- a mechanical leg.

He was Gearjolt, Master of Tech.

"Gearjolt, thank goodness you're here! Now get them out of there!" Emberglow said.

Gearjolt opened the doors of the elevator and all the ponies inside poured out and headed to the exit.

Soon the fire had been put out and the guests evacuated.

"Thank goodness you're all safe. I didn't want anyone hurt." Waterdream said.

In the mines of Equestria, several miners had been caved in and their gems had been stolen by some Diamond Dogs, lead by Crunch.

"Help! Somepony help!" One of the miners shouted.

Two unicorns arrived at the mine.

The first had a black coat with a black mane and tail, yet his eyes had pupils, unlike Spellweaver.

He was Shadowstep, Master of Dark.

And the other had a yellow coat with a yellow mane and tail.

He was Righteous Strike, Master of Light.

"Alright, Shadowstep, listen up. You're going to find out where the Diamond Dogs took the gems and bring them back. I'm going to guide these miners to the surface with my light." Righteous Strike commanded.

"Fine, boss." Shadowstep said as he moved into the darkness, merging into it with ease.

Righteous Strike began entering the mine following the cries of the miners.

He used his magic to generate a spear, which he used as a lever to pry the boulders open.

As they fell to the ground and broke, he used his magic to illuminate the area.

"Follow me to the surface, quickly!" Righteous Strike shouted.

They soon began following him as he arrived at the surface.

"Shame we can't get our gems back from those guys now..." One of the miners sobbed.

"Or can you?" Shadowstep said, emerging with a sack full of gems from the miner's shadow.

"You got them? I don't believe it!" The Miner said.

He happily handed the bag of gems to them.

Back in Tambelon, the witches were reporting the failure of the mudslide to the other villains.

"What? How could this be failing?" Tirek asked.

"I don't know. We heard reports of some group called the Elements of Power being responsible." Reeka said.

"Elements of Power? This could be troublesome..." Grogar asked.

At the Elements of Power base, the ponies all gathered up.

"So does anyone know the cause of all this?" Skysoar asked.

"You haven't heard? Apparently there's been a breakout in Taurtaurus, and all the villains have gotten loose! I think we should try to recapture them." Righteous Strike said.

"I think we'll need some help, though..." Gearjolt mentioned.

He lead them downstairs to a portal and turned it on, and someone came through...


End file.
